Der Riese
Der Riese (German for "The Giant"), also known as 'Zombie Factory'Another name Der Riese was referred to as in the official description., is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombies game mode, featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in a secret Nazi facility in Germany, and features teleportation and Pack-a-Punch machines, which can upgrade your weapons. It was released in Map Pack 3, along with three multiplayer maps. The Map Pack was released on August 6th. altered by the Pack-a-Punch machine.]] The Map Rooms Starting Room Der Riese is set in a secret Nazi Factory in Germany. It has several rooms in it. The starting room is just outside the factory itself. There are four barricades against the Zombies. Two at either side of each other, one to the side of the power generator, and one down a staircase. The Pack-A-Punch machine is behind the Mainframe. There are two doors that leave the starting room. Right Factory Room After opening the door on the right, there is a barricade in a room containing a Double-Barreled Shotgun, and a door is in the same room. There is a railing above in which the Zombies can jump down from. There are also two brick walls in which Zombies can break through. There is a barricade to the left side and a door leading to a different room. When the power is turned on, this room is connected to the left factory room and the mystery box spawning room. Right Hallway : After opening the door in the right factory room, you come in here. In here you will find a staircase leading to a box barricade. The Thompson and a few barricades are in here. Left Factory Room After opening the door on the left, there is a barricade guarding an ally and another locked door. When the power is turned on, this room is connected to the right factory room and the mystery box spawning room. Left Hallway After opening the door in the left factory room, you will come to this hallway. It contains the trench gun and two barricades. There is a staircase leading to a box barricade and another locked door leading to Teleporter 2 Room. Teleporter 1 Room On the right balcony in the Mystery Box Spawning Room is a locked door. This door leads to this room. It contains one of the teleporters and a mystery box spawn point. There is also a barricade in here. Teleporter 2 Room After opening the locked door in the left hallway, the player will enter a room containing yet another Teleporter. It also contains a barricade in which zombies can access. If the player goes up stairs, there is a balcony-type wall in which they can shoot down at the Zombies entering the First Room. In that Balcony-type room, there is also a barricade. A mystery box spawn point is also in this room. Mystery Box Spawning Room After opening either box barricade in either hallway, you appear on a balcony and a section just outside the Factory. Jugger-Nog is placed to the left of the boxes on the left side. If the player jumps off the roof, they will come across the mystery box, sitting next to the power generator. There are doors leading to Teleporter Room 3 and Teleporter Room 1. The Double Tap Root Beer is located on the right side's balcony. When the power is turned on, a bridge folds down connecting the two balconies and the room connects with the left and right factory rooms. There are many barricades in this room. Teleporter 3 Room After opening the door in the Mystery Box spawning room, it leads to a building in the factory. The Bowie Knife is placed outside the building near the entrance. Inside the building, the final Teleporter lies. There is also a set of stairs were a barricade is blocking Nazi Zombies approaching from a cave. There is a set of stairs and a spawning point for the Mystery Box. There is a balcony outside and is used to fire down on Zombies approaching the building. There is also a barricade behind the balcony. Inside the area containing this room is another room with Quick Revive. Electricity This is the third map using electricity, but the second which requires it to be switched on. It is necessary to switch on the electricity so that the teleporters can be linked and used. They are also necessary for opening certain doors, lowering the bridge, and for powering the Perk-a-Cola machines. Teleporters To link the teleporters, you need to approach the teleporter and hold the action button. Once you do this a timer will appear for 30 seconds. Within this time you must return to the original room (spawn room) and link it to the mainframe. Only by linking all three teleporters to the mainframe can the pack-a-punch machine be used. Every time a teleporter is linked, the door opens a little more. It costs 1500 to teleport, and you can only teleport from one node to the mainframe, never vice versa or to another node. Sometimes (though only after numerous teleports), the demonic girl announcer will say "uh-oh" and no power-up will be dropped. It is then possible for a Hellhound to appear after the teleporter is used. After heavy use of the teleporters, groups of up to four Hellhounds can appear at once after each teleport, either along with or replacing a power-up drop. Hellhounds Hellhounds walk about the map, limping until they spot players, at which point they ignite and attack. The monkey bomb does not work on Hellhounds. After round 15, Hellhounds will spawn with the zombies, at the same time. It is possible that, after heavy use of the teleporters, Hellhounds appear and attack. At first, one Hellhound may appear instead of a power-up. Then, clusters of four Hellhounds begin to appear, and will continue to appear after every subsequent teleport. It is possible for both a power-up and a quartet of hounds to spawn after a teleport. Pickups All the original pick-ups appear in this map, along with a new one. :Max Ammo (An ammo clip in a box) which gives all players full ammo for all guns. :Nuke (A nuclear bomb) which kills all of the zombies on the map. (Also gives 400 points to each player) :Insta-Kill (A skull) which makes all of the zombies a one hit kill with any weapon. :Double Points (A "X2") which doubles all points given to all players for a period of time. :The Carpenter (a hammer) which rebuilds all windows in the map. (Also gives 200 points to each player) After teleporting a random power-up is sometimes dropped, or 1-4 Hellhounds are spawned (rarely and in later rounds). Achievements/Trophies * Elevate Your Senses - Activate the Fly Trap. * Locksmith - Open all the doors in the map. * 40 Knives - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie knife (is bought off the wall for 3000 and replaces the player's knife) * Der Electrician - Link all teleport pads before Round 7. * Frequent Flyer - Use the teleporter 8 times. * Wacker Packer - Upgrade any weapon using the Pack-a-Punch Machine. * The Might of the Monkey - Use the Monkey Bomb. * Perkaholics Anonymous - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. * Acquire Waffle Weapons - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in a game. * Pack Addict - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Easter Eggs * To find the musical Easter egg you need to press use on the 3 green glowing jars that appear to have spines in them. 2 of the jars are (when facing away from the pack a punch machine) in the room to the left through the first door by one of the mystery box's respawn, and the third and final one is in the factory room where Teleporter B is located, in a side room. The song that plays is Beauty of Annihalition. *Near teleporter B, if you go onto the balcony, in the destroyed building across the street you can see the legs of a hanging person(similar to hanging people on previous two maps). If shot, feathers seem to come out. * There is a readable message inside an Air Conditioning unit on the lower side of the bridge that lowers with the power. It is viewable by looking through a crack in the unit with a PTRS's scope. It reads: "In the event of any critical failure, you are instructed to take your cyanide tablet that's included in your field operations kit. In the event that you have misplaced yours, there are several methods that will accomplish the same task. For example, ____ ____(illegible, two words.) * In addition to this message, there are several messages written on the walls that you can clearly see. * In the alleyway on the right (facing away from the pack a punch machine) there is a distinct shadow of an upright teddy bear on the wall. * In the room with the teleporter behind the power switch, there is a radio that contains a conversation held between a doctor testing his patients. * In the Starting Area, there is another radio hidden in the nook by the barricade that goes underground. Hold the use button and walk around, it's like a green walkie-talkie. * In the starting area if you look down one of the drains to the left of the stairs you can find a note with random symbols on it. * If you throw a Monkey Bomb into the furnace, it will start to scream. Afterward, you hear a little girl (probably Samantha) say "Why are you so cruel? Mr. Monkey just wanted to play." * If you open the door to your right from where you spawn, by the Double-Barreled Shotgun, if you look down, you should see some wood panels. A few panels will be broken and inside there is a note. It's a little long, so you might want to have 2 or 3 people covering you while you read it. * Written near the doors leading to the teleporters on the walls is a message reading "Return Through Aether" Features * The Monkey bomb is a new weapon in Der Riese. It is a Cymbal-Banging Monkey Toy that has, what appears to be, dynamite attached to its back. It is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. When thrown, the distraction cause the zombies to crowd around it until it explodes. * Perk machines and electric defenses return in this map. * The Pack-a-Punch machine, which can upgrade your weapons, is featured in the map. When upgraded, the weapons have what seem to be engravings on it, and are upgraded to make them more effective. * The Bowie Knife is another new weapon. When bought, it takes the place of the normal knife. It is a one-hit-kill weapon, up to, approximately, Round 16, and costs 3000 points off the wall. * Teleporters have been added too. In order to activate them, you must go to one teleporter, activate it, then quickly link it to the mainframe. You have a stopwatch at the top left corner of the screen that indicates how much time you have left to link it to the mainframe. If you succeed, you can teleport from activated pads to the mainframe. * The map uses some environmental elements from Nightfire. * The FG-42 is a weapon that can now be bought off the wall for 1500 points. * To use the Perk-a-Cola machines, the power must once again be re-activated, like in Verruckt. * Turning on the power also has the side effect of closing the bridge and opening two doors that link the left and right areas. * On the pause screen, a map of the level will appear (unlike the previous maps). * Zombies can now climb certain ledges and fences. * The Mystery Box is once again pointed at by a trail of light from the sky. This time, however, the light is blue and comparatively harder to spot, let alone tell where the box is. * There is a solar eclipse occurring in the map when playing in a full-screen game mode. Radio Messages Main Article: Der Riese/Radio Messages Trivia * Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant" * In reality, a factory named Der Riese is believed to be where the original "Die Glocke" was made. * Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai are the playable characters. (How they survive is somewhat revealed from the trailer. At the beginning you hear Tank asking if everyone's okay, and Nikolai complaining that he feels like he needs to throw up. Afterward, Richtofen tells Nikolai it is a side effect. It could be assumed that they were somehow teleported to the factory.) * Every fully upgraded weapon seems to have a red flash when fired. * When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombies' heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. * The trailer is more grim than the previous two, clearly showing Tank and Nikolai dying, and ending with Takeo and Richtofen being swarmed. However this was probably done for dramatic effect, to show that splitting up is a bad idea or to show that the vast size of the map causes separation and probably is not the end for the four. * The zombies have more gritty details on them. * Crawlers now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades. * The man in the first image released bears a slight resemblance with the man in the cover art of the game. * When obtained on this map, the Ray Gun seems to have electricity flowing through the front area of the gun (possibly as a sign that this weapon and the Wunderwaffe are powered in the same manner). * The phrase said by the Monkey Bomb ("Get ready for a surprise!") is a reference to the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger film Total Recall in which a bomb disguised as a fake head says the exact same line before detonating. * At the start of the game, it is possible to hear a voice similar to the voice reciting the coordinates in the radio message in Shi No Numa say "Warning. Power levels critical...shutting...down." getting deeper and more garbled up as it goes on. * It is suggested that Richtofen had previously worked in the factory, and may have even helped create the teleporters, as well as being confirmed to be one of the creators of the zombies (see quotes). This would make sense as he also created the Wunderwaffe, which was created in the same factory. * This is the only map where you can use the Holy pistol without cheats. To get it, the M1911 must be upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch machine (named the C-3000 B1AT CH35). *In the room with the Bowie Knife with the catwalk there is a Teddy bear paw printed in blood. *If you go down the catwalk there is a window to the left with flashing blue that you can see through the Barrier. *On the Power switch there is a lower arm just like the one from Verrückt. *Some of the zombies can be seen to do the goose step, the style of the nazi march. *The quote said by Dempsey when he kills a zombie with a flamethrower ("Everything burns!") is a reference to the 2008 film Dark Knight in which The Joker says the exact same line. *In the trailer, each one of the characters uses one of their nation's/country's weapons. For example, Dempsey uses an M1 Carbine, Nikolai uses a PPSH-41, Richtofen uses a MP-40, and Takeo uses a Type-100. *Behind the draw-bridge on the wall, there is the unfinished Hel(p) sign, which had previously been written on a door in Nacht Der Untoten *Help is written in other places too such as on the right side on the first floor behind the incinerator. *Treyarch confirmed the Type 99 and the Sawed-off Shotgun in the Pack-A-Punch Weapon list, but they do not appear on this map. Quotes Main Article: Der Riese/quotes Glitches * Occasionally during a Co-Op game if a player leaves the game the characters quotes will become mixed up with the players that left, such as Takeo saying "Someone is not sharing their ammo..." if Nikolai were to leave, and Takeo ran out of ammunition for his weapon afterward. * Multi-Weapon Glitch: You need to have two players and both head to any mystery box. Then one person downs himself on the left side of the mystery box by a grenade. The other player then opens the mystery box from the right side. When able to pick up the weapon you need to start reviving your downed teammate. When almost done reviving him double tap the "x" button to pick up your gun and then you should have three guns. * Round skipping glitch: First open the right side of the factory and go into teleporter room B with one zombie left and at the teleporter jump into it and go prone while jumping. Then turn slowly around and don't move your character and kill the zombie and then the rounds should skip but dog rounds take longer and zombies nor dogs will spawn as long as YOU DON'T MOVE. (Only works on solo or with two people). * (Solo Only) After dying on solo mode, if you keep rapidly pressing Triangle or Y right after you die till the game resets it self, you can play in Third-Person mode. PS3 And Xbox 360 confirmed Video 9-nCLCyr2X8 References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels * Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:CoD 5 Map Pack 3